transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack In Sector 19
The Attack on Sector 19 also known by the Autobots, as the Encounter at Sector 19 was a surprise brutal conflict between the Autobots of Cybertron, and multiple mysterious groups of strange objects of an unidentified planet. This is the first battle which took place before the Invasion of Tarmahar. It was also known to Optimus Prime as the first battle to take place in the Harmony Universe, against forces Unknown, and was also known to be the most destructive towards the Autobots, though images of the Attackers were than discovered, fear grips Cybertron and the rest of the galaxy in believing that an Interstellar War would erupt between an unknown mechanical power. History The Battle During the initial red alerts, Every robot on Cybertron was ordered indoors as Autobot Commander Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus, ordered the initial launch of the Autobot's First Cybertronian Fleet up into space in an attempt to seek out and demand Identification from a large fleet of unknown ships that have just arrived out of a strong Warp Gate in Sector 19. Once the fleet arrived at Sector 19, they were ordered by Ultra Magnus not to advance any farther, in hopes of safety precautions in order to keep the fleet in tact, and instead ordered that once the red light has been given, they would have to wait for them to come into their airspace and engage. However, they noticed several odd looking ships with eyes and fang covered mouths on it something which the Robots of Cybertron had never seen before, not even in the other worlds across the Galaxy. which all had some massive stress - which forced all to open fire. Despite the unknown ships, passing by Sector 19, the vessels drew there attention towards the Autobot, forces which would later grow into a large space war in Sector 19. Though the Autobots held more vessels than those of the unknowns, the contacts were known to be far more superior than any Transformer had ever imagined. The unknown ships would fire lasers, orbital blasters, and Proton shots, weapons that have never been developed by either Cybertron or Earth, mostly due to the Autobot-Decepticon War, while those who did have lasers dealt little damage to the unknown fleet. The unknown ships were also blasting sound waves, which also disrupted many of the Autobot's systems, as well as nearly some of the windows broke sucking most of the Autobots into space where they were targeted by Starfighters. The intense soundwaves of the ships were known to be music, that they have never heard before. According to Autobot Prosepter, he stated while during the battle that The unknown ships contain metal that is so strong, that not even a nuke alone would scratch or dent it, featuring it to be one of the most powerful alloy's far beyond both Cybertron and Man. As the battle progressed, the forces of unknown began to beat down the Autobot Fleets so bad, that many retreated in fear. Those that did were easily hunted down by other unknown's entering the system destroying them in the process, while reinforcing there others. However bombardments from the Unknown ceased, after a while, which would later strike confusion within the Autobots. Onboard Invasion The silence of the unknowns, didn't go as long for the Autobots later saw drop ships being launched from the cruisers, and destroyers, heading for there ships. the Drop ships, contained the exact same faces as those of the ships, only difference is that they have 4 wings, 2 in front, and 2 behind, with entry doors in between. Autobots, personal rushed to seal the hangers, but the Unknown vessels, launched a large wave of powerful EMP in which shut down the Autobot fleets internal systems. Before they knew it the drop ships entered the hangers destroying large portions of grounded star fighters, Autobot sanctuary, and more. After about four seconds of air attack the Dropships than lowered and let out a large bulk of androids, well armored, and well armed into the Autobot vessels, in which they took control of the hangers with no problem at all despite they're small size, the Unknown machines were shown to be so surperior, that armed guards of the vessels that were hidden behind cover were killed still, by the guns of the androids. The androids were described to be strange Android beings who walk on 2 legs, with sharp fangs, long hair thick black hair, with a bit of grey striping, strange lights on their bodies, a jetpack body structure on their backs, and an odd looking backwards cap on their heads with 2 horns coming out on each side. As one Autobot ship was occupied by the Unknowns, The Autobot decided to fall back locking down all sectors that the Unknowns could be approaching. In which he tried to get a hold of Optimus Prime, but by the time he got a response, the Unknowns bursted into the bridge and killed all personal destroying the radio as well. In the aftermath of the Engagement, the Unknowns, departed the Autobot Ships, and destroyed them from Orbital Cannons, than jumped towards there destination, where the drifting remains of the Autobot First Cybotronian fleet remains in space. Aftermath After receiving No transmissions from the First Fleet, Optimus Prime decides to go there himself to investigate who had won the space engagement, and what happened. He arrived with Ultra Magnus Springer, Rodimus Prime, Kup, and Blurr in the area where the battle took place, but instead of celebration, all they saw was Horror. This would later be written in Optimus Prime's official Battle Network, as the most drastic site ever done by an Invader since Unicron. The only thing that they found of the Autobot, First Fleet was nothing more than Debris. The other Autobots were shocked completely including Galavatron and the Decepiticons but Rodimus Prime snapped out of his thoughts and decided to head out into the debris field and start searching for some answers in hopes of finding out, who the Unknowns, are and how they were able to defeat the Autobot First Fleet so well, without even suffering any losses. Remains of the Fleet Evidence Found Rodimus Prime arrived on board the drifting wreckage of the UEF Nigira, a ship that once belong to Admiral Archer, now deceased from these unknown Invaders. While scouting the wreckage with a Blurr, and Kup, Rodimus later discovers floating parts inside. Despite being in too many pieces Percepter discovered that these floating parts were, and had to come from some type of machine, but from what? he thought. Springer than managed to discover a dead Photographer floating in the shattered halls of the AAS Cybertron, and managed to salavage his camera in hopes on discovering what transformers of Cybertron were up against. Despite the camera being ratted out, Springer ordered Rodimus Prime to send the Camera back aboard to Optimus Prime for enhancing, in which he did. After which Rodimus Prime returned back to Springer's position, and the 2 began to scout the remaining wreckage, even going as far to jump onto ships that were drifiting close by. The Autobots, managed to zero in on the First fleets flag ship, the AAS Nym, It was from here that Blurr can tell that the Wreckage took a heavy bombardments, from sound waves, and not Orbital cannons, which would later strike confusion within the ranks. Optimus Prime than reported, that he found another dead photographer, and began to analyze his camera, Rodimus Prime, and Perspector found about one more camera, and returned to Cybertron, for analysis on the Unknown Invaders, and how they were so victorious against the First Fleet. Investigations on Unknown Faction The Evidence found within the grave yard of Autobots ruined First Fleet was examined by Perspector, and several of both Cybertron's and Earth's top scientist. Ultra Magnus would later make a small discovering that the Invaders are in fact machines, but there origin and Alloy would still remain unknown. Kup later discovered that the damage that was inflicted on most of the hulls were not just from Orbital cannons, but were also from Loud sound waves. The only thing that questioned him is what did the sound waves sound like when they hit the First Fleet. Category:Battles Category:Events